


Hierarchical

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [118]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those of us created first among God's children have a special place in the hierarchy, regardless of which race of children God chooses as His favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierarchical

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 July 2016  
> Word Count: 206  
> Written for: rutledgeisqueen  
> Prompt: 54. things you always meant to say but never got the chance  
> Summary: Those of us created first among God's children have a special place in the hierarchy, regardless of which race of children God choses as His favorite.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love doing research, anyone will tell you that. Especially when it's on a subject in which I'm interested. The more I'm interested, the more time I'm willing to allocate to research. Abaddon and Vassago are my newest research projects. Abaddon's debated status as both angel and demon [fallen angel?] gives me so much more to chew on while writing for her. And yes, I'm using the feminine based on the guise used in _Damien_ , just as I'm doing for Vassago. It's a personal choice.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There are few causes for regret when you live a life such as mine. I am immortal, or as close to it as any human is going to understand. Those of us created first among God's children have a special place in the hierarchy, regardless of which race of children God chooses as His favorite. But those children have never been blessed with the extreme lifespans that we angels and our demonic counterparts have obtained. Don't be misled, we can still die and be killed. It's just very difficult to reach that end without divine intervention. Or one of us choosing to fall from grace.

In the course of my millennia-long life, I have done and said things that have been dictated by God and those above me in the ranks of angels and demons. Oh, you didn't know that the demons are ranked as the angels are? Or did you not realize that ultimately we all answer to a higher power than any mortal brain can truly comprehend? It's all right. Continue to believe that you have the highest intelligence anywhere in the universe. One day you'll be proven wrong. And we'll be there to gloat when you realize just how puny you truly are.


End file.
